


Libretto

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Romeo x Juliet
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma





	Libretto

Life is a game.

You can play it nice. You can play it fair. You can refuse to play it. Or you can win it. Some say that cheating makes the victory moot but Francisco never cared about that. He never cared until she decided she was changing the rules. Or maybe they didn't change at all. He just realized they had been there all the time.

Still, all that matters is winning. But now he's not so sure about what's losing and what's winning. He's just making it up as he goes.

*

Life is a dance. A complex dance that can only be truly appreciated from the outside. A fragile dance with no fixed partners and no repeated steps but with its own rhythm and its own delicately intricate choreography.

Willy has always known that and he knows that the musician never dances. It's the price you pay for insight, for foresight and hindsight. He could always see a little more, even when he denied it.

He knows he will never be the kind of person that lives radiantly 'till the very end. He's the opaque witness, the one left at the end of the tragedy.

Still, sometimes he wishes for an adventure of his own, until he remembers that the prize of adventures is usually high.

**

Life is a play. To each according to his role, to each according to his destiny. The only question is whether you accept that role or not, whether you learn to love the mask or whether you fight it until your strength falters and then there's just Death.

Francisco and Willy know that too.

And they've decided long ago that if life is a play where you can't pick your story, then at least you should make it as spectacular as you can.


End file.
